Complications: Wands meets Wings
by Bright Jade0242
Summary: Its not a Harry/Max romance story! When max's world clashes with harry's, lots of romance and competition starts going on. everything is tangled. bad summary. better one inside. takes place in  6th. PLZ READ THE INSIDE SUMMARY!story on HOLD!
1. Max:Weird Emansco Blah Blah Building

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter nor maximum ride.

Full Summary/Prologue: Ginny and Harry are fresh ex-es, just broken up. Ginny tries to make Harry jealous by falling for Fang. However, Fang likes someone else, yet he's so secretive, no one knows except for one. Max is jealous of Fang and Ginny because Max likes Fang. Hermione and Iggy becomes really good friends but Iggy thinks that there's something more. Hermione actually has a crush on a mysterious guy that not even Ginny could persuade her to spill. Ron has a secret for himself too. Max and the flock arrives at Hogwarts to try and defeat Voldie b/c Max thinks she can handle it. Harry knows that the war is between Voldie and himself so he and Max is in a standoff. Angel wants to be the leader of the flock and she thinks defeating the Darkest wizard of all time can prove herself worthwhile so she edges herself in the competition. And to make things a slight more complicated….is there a problem that's destroying the flock? Is everyone getting on Max's nerves? What's going on with Nudge? Wands meets Wings and then things get complicated.

Setting: Hogwarts, in place of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, in place of Maximum Ride (maybe jumping from book to book).

Chapter 1:

"So Fang got our papers?" I whirled around on step. The sun snatched bits of my blonde streaks, as it glints in the light. Angel glanced at the statuesque building in front of her.

"This? This is the infamous complex that we freak out on because some Institute papers said we do. I'm disappointed." Angel commented.

I see her point here. Last time, we had to kick butt into some Institute for Higher Living and just find some files. On Iggy's, Nudge's , and the Gasman's files, all had a location name on it. Here…the Ermando Filigasa Building…near Times Square? Unlike the Institute, it stands out in plain sight right in New York City! I had given jobs to everyone in the flock for preparation in groups.

Nudge and I researched this Ermando Blah blah. Again unlike the Institute, it's one of those buildings that are rented for offices. It seems like the only reason children would be in Ermando is on field trip. I then, had Fang and Angel bribe out fake papers and ID badges. Last, the location: Iggy and Gazzy. I know it's weird getting a blind guy on finding location. Yet somehow, here we are.

"Weeelll? Angel? Badges?" I held out my hand, indicating for appearance of these objects.

Angel eagerly piped up and plopped ID badges and Fang emerged out of the shade with info papers.

Satisfied, I prepared myself my own personal prep talk…to myself. Couple seconds later of inner hyperventilation, I rounded up my gang. "Nice work, you guys. Come on, let's: get in, get inf-"

"-info, get out, and get over with it. Yeah, yeah. You repeated that _at least _10 times already." Jutted in Angel, "A good leader's pep talks differentiate each time."

I snorted. "Yeah and a leader wannabe shouldn't be questioning the ways of a good leader. C'mon, you guys like my awesome pep phrase right?" I turned on the rest of the flock. No one said anything. Gazzy scratched behind his ears and looking everywhere but me, Nudge took an interest at her nails, Iggy stared at me (…or was it through me?), and Fang wavered between disappearance and its opposite. _Hmph! _

"Whatever. I gave it and you guys better keep it. Either that pep talk or no pep talk." I inhaled and rested my eyes for a moment. "Here, everybody take a badge. Fang, lemme have the info papers. I'll trade that for a badge."

"Wait a mo, why do we need badges?" Asked Gazzy.

Before I replied, Fang beat me to it. "We are in a field trip from Trinity School. Since we differ in age, we are part of the GT program there. And you're in 2nd grade..." Fang peered over at his badge, "…Sean Erickson."

I kept walking forward till I reached the information desk. I prepared my all-professional voice.

"A—hey!"

A large man, probably 6ft tall, knocked me over and cut line. " Reynolds, Arthur. 11th floor."

"ID, sir?" asked the desk lady, typing fast on her keyboard, not looking once at the guy.

"Yes, ma'm." The big man shuffled his coat pocket a bit and out came a shiny, laminated badge. He scanned it over a small machine and over on the computer, a neat picture popped up.

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice day." Not once glance.

"You too."

I opened my mouth to speak, but once again, I am shoved aside by a professional looking man with a briefcase. Him too cutting in line, I said, "Hey! I was here first."

"Sorry, honey. My lunch break is long over. I cannot be late again…cannot be late again…" With his tie undone, and his briefcase half opened, he scrambled for his badge.

"Klignant, Harry. The 6th. "Harry scanned his badge.

"Thank you sir." Without a reply, the guy's gone.

_Finally!_ Hmph! "Excuse me, I am here representing Trinity School's GT program. I believe that we have requested months earlier for a field trip and I am here now."

The lady finally looked at me. "Info papers?"

I answered her demand.

She quickly leafed through over them and typing at once. Satisfied, she asked for all of our badges and names.

Badge in my hand, I swung it off my neck. "Nicole Ladman". The lady told me to step around the desk and through a security door.

Fang's next: "Micah Hartwell"

"Jimmy Trudo" Iggy slapped his badge onto the table with perfect aim, it's a surprise he's actually blind.

"Kyesha Tanner"

"CAPTAIN TERROR!"

_What! _ I swiveled my head around to look at Gazzy. Apparently, he's too short to be seen from behind the desk. I heard some giggling. The lady looked from above her green glasses, skeptically.

"Ga—I mean—" _Drat! What's Gazzy identity name again? Something Erickson? _ I cleared my throat. "Ahem, Mr. Erickson. Quit horsing around."

"Yes sir—oh, I mean ma'm." Gazzy reciprocated. Some more chortling. I swear, even the others were suppressing a grin.

Seeing my irritated expression, Fang breezily walked to Gazzy, bend over so the entire building could see his fabulous butt, and picked up Gazzy under the armpits. _Fabulous butt? _Mentally, I slapped myself. Yet, I swear the desk lady, checked him out once—no, twice! _Arrgh! That's my Fang!-Wait, __**MY**__ Fang? What is going on with me?_

With a sullen expression, Gazzy declared, "Sean Erickson." The desk lady chuckled, reached over and ruffled his head. Fang set Gazzy on his feet and once more did a show with Angel. _That's 4 times now, desk lady! _Angel's sweet voice scrambled up my thoughts.

" Blair Erickson"

The lady nodded and handed over our badges. We waited a few more minutes as she finished up her paperwork and I think she's dazed by Fang's butt, cuz she said something that surprised me.

"Go and use anything you want in this building. Here's my keys."

Ok, I know I should be, like, _SCORE!_ But I feel like she did this only because of bribery and that means sacrifice of Fang's butt; although you can't lose his butt.

Next thing I knew, we were speeding the halls and scrambling the stairs. I have no idea what we are looking for but something tells me everyone else does.


	2. Max: What's wrong with Nudge

Disclaimer: Do I have to write one of these for EVERY chapter. No one wants to even try to own JK Rowling or James Patterson. I don't, either.

Chapter 2:

Max—what's wrong with Nudge?

I huffed and puffed at the landing of Floor 12.

"Hey, Hey…HEY!" The flock turned at me with a questioning look like _what now!_ Fang and Nudge, already half way on the other staircase, raised eyebrows. Gasman, 2 steps behind Fang and Nudge, stops Iggy from losing balance from the abrupt halt on the stairs. Angel, on the first step, propped one of her elbows on the banister and rested her head on her fist. . I ignored them but I still felt a little uncomfortable. I am the leader, but the flock is leading me. I suddenly felt small and embarrassed, for not knowing. But, I need to keep up pretenses and I can't ask questions. Angel smiled slyly at me.

"Hey, do YOU guys know where you're going anyway? It's like all we're doing is been climbing the stairs. Heck, why are we not taking the elevators?" I demanded, regaining that confidence that a leader should feel.

I glanced at the little parade in front me, no one said anything. Fang shrugged and spoke abruptly. "It's Nudge. You ask her, she's the leader. "

I winced on the inside. 'Scuz, me? What? Since when is Nudge-never mind.

"I dunno." Said Nudge. "I just have a funny feeling like I know where I'm going. There's this big—I mean ginormous, gargantuan, massive, humoungous-"

"—we get it, Nudge. Let's not wait all day here. Carry on." Interrupted Iggy.

"-super huge, well anyway, I have a super huge déjà vu feeling around here."

I tilted my head to the side. Since when does Nudge get déjà vu-ed? "So, your déjà vu-edness orders you to not ride the elevators and climb the stairs to the 17th floor by foot? "

"Well…yeah."

"Err….." I was lost for words. What am I supposed to say to that? "Ok. Just tell me what you're doing next time, please sweetie. Thanks."

The flock took off.

"Where next, Nudge?" Gasman pondered aloud.

"Yeah, Nudge. I feel like the more we wander, the more we are lost." whined Angel while doubling over.

I agreed silently. We aren't superheroes just an extended version of humans. We do have more energy than most people but even running around a building for more than an hour can grate our energy. We halted in a circular room with closed doors every few feet. The low layered ceiling emitted a pale electric blue glow, enveloping the room with the same hue. The lighting created an eerie feeling to the room. Nudge's in the middle of the room while everyone else stood, a little apprehensively (I would say), near the door that we entered. Her eyes are glued shut as if she's trying to remember something.

I eased from the doorway and crossed the room to where Nudge stood.

"Nudge?"

"Shh!" She snapped with her eyes still glued.

I took a step back with my hands up, showing that I didn't want to do anything. Everyone froze for another second. Nudge blinked.

"Nudge! Nudge, what-"

"Shh!" she repeated at Gasman. With her fingers trailing along the walls, she revolved around the room twice. Finally, she halted at one of the doors.

"Guys, it's this one. C'mon, we're going through here. Hurry!"

"Nudge! Wait, stop! What—how—where—why—" I stuttered. She held the door open for the others.

"Later, Max." She held up a hand to stop me from interrupting her. "Look, I need to get there—or else, I just can't—I'm starting to forget so—let's just hurry up. Ok? "

"Ok, if this is important to you, ok. But just make you sure you know what you're doing. Heck, I don't even know why we are even here!"

She brightened and the Nudge I knew resurrected again. "Thanks, Max. I knew you could back me up."

I returned her smile.

Nudge led the flock down a long, winding, windowless, door-less hallway. The motion-censored lights flicked on when we walked onto its boundaries. We turned a right, then a left, down a couple steps, another left, walked on for forever, make a right, take the middle fork, yet another right.…Finally, Gasman stopped.

"C'mon, Gazzy. Only a little further." Fang chided. The entire flock waited for Gazzy while catching their breath too. There was no way of telling what time it is or how long we've been here. The fluorescent lights just kept on flicking.

"Are you sure?" He looked up at Fang, then at me, then at Nudge. We all glanced at Nudge. But she doesn't seem to notice. Her eyes were closed.

"Jeez," Angel muttered. "Nudge's walking around, giving us a tour of this labyrinth, with her eyes closed. At this rate, she's Iggy."

Nobody said anything, they all just watched Nudge. But Nudge showed no sign of entertainment. Finally, she said, "No. Fang's right. We're near…almost there. I suppose, we take a right. All the way down that hallway. Yess…"

I scrutinized Nudge and raised an eyebrow. She didn't see since her eyes were closed. I stood tut, thinking for a moment.

_I promised Nudge I'd stick up for her. _

_But this is a LOST cause. _

_But, this looks soo important to her!_

_Everything's important to Nudge._

_But, I've never seen her like this. _

_Did I mention LOST? As in she doesn't know where she's going and we're lost and have no way out?_

_She would hate me forever if I give up on her. _

_Nah, she'll forget about it. It'll just be the random trip to the—the—what's this building called anyway?_

_Look, the files from the Institute ordered us here. We're here and it seems like Nudge's the only one who knows where to go._

_Yes, but the Institute only ordered HER. Nobody else had this place written on their files. _

_Hey, like that crappy chick flick, High School Musical, we're in this together._

_Since when was there a "we"? It's just an "I". _

_Right, now I'm losing my mind. _

I snapped out of thought and clapped my hands loudly. The sudden noise made a couple people jump. I could feel Nudge's pleading stare burning a hole through the side of my head. "Alright peeps. I know we've been in here for age. We are tired, hungry even—"I glanced at Nudge and Gazzy. "—anyway, I was saying….The Institute brought us here. We should follow it, what if—"

"Why?"

I spun around, facing Iggy, who suddenly spoke up.

"I mean, why? Why should you follow what the Institute says? It's just a bunch of files, isn't it? Why are we following some stupid directions on some stupid pieces of paper?"

"Iggy, don't you want to know where or how or who've you came from? These files, other than information from the School, are the only thing we have."

"No. I don't."

"What?"

"I said, NO. I don't want to know where I'm from or who've I've come from. I've already know how I've become a blind guy anyway. Plus, whoever my parents are, they're probably not expecting a teenage blind kid who's been living out on the streets for the past few years. "

"Iggy—"

"No, I want to stay with you guys."

"Aww… Igs. I want to stay with you too."

"So why are we searching—heck, WHAT are we searching around here for? I'm tired of running around and not knowing anything. "  
"For Nudge, alright. Just LOOK at her-well, you can't, but if you'd be able to see her face, she's likes pleading her inner guts out. It's killing her while we just stand here and bicker."

I glanced at Nudge again. She rocked on her feet while biting her lip, staring at the ground. _That's not normal, especially not normal for Nudge. _

"Now, c'mon. The quicker we get to wherever, the quicker we can escape. Let's do it for Nudge, alright?"

"Hey, you know I'm still here and I can hear you guys?" I spun around so Nudge's is in full view. She lost her previous state and now looked annoyed.

"Lead the way."

Finally! After a million more minutes passed, we arrived here. Or at least Nudge proclaimed. Err…

"Where exactly is here?" Fang asked.

We all stepped in a tight enclosure they called a room. Nothing looked unusual about this room or in any way, attractive. Someone flicked on the lights. It's pretty much your basic storage room completes with filing cabinets, spare chairs, overturned school desks, etc. Every way normal except—

"Err…Max, is that a telephone booth?" Angel pointed at a tall, human sized, red glassed box standing in a corner.

"Yes. This is it, Max. This is what I saw in my dreams—"

"YOUR WHAT?" Iggy cried.

"My my-my dreams."

"Nudge," I can hear Iggy's voice trying to keep his cool. "Are you telling me, we've came this far, only by your dreams guiding you?"

"Umm…yeah."

There was a strained silence. I've never seen Iggy blow up like this so I'm lost for words. Then, he broke into a grin.

"Impressive."

I released a breath I unconsciously held.

"So now what?" I rounded on Nudge.

"We step into this telephone booth and punch the numbers 0-246-000-MOMS."

"Seriously? You can't be serious. That's it? We journeyed all the way here just to call somebody—"I started to protest but Fang cut me off.

"Hey, we've been through worse."

Nudge shot me that pleading look again and I fell for it.

"Fine, fine. You win." I rounded everyone up. As each person stepped into the booth, it expanded—almost like magically. _C'mon, Max. There's no such thing as magic. You really are losing your mind. _

As Angel clambered in, I heard her mutter, "This is just crazy."

I clambered in after her, agreeing in my head.

"Now, closed the door." Came a voice from the squished atmosphere.

"Nudge, if we close the door—"

"I SAID, close the door!"

I closed it.

"Thanks. Now, whoever's closet to the numbers, punch 0246000MOMS." There were much jostling as the flock moved around, trying to free their hands out of the mush. Finally, a beeping sound echoed the booth. I thought of what would happen if a janitor were to walk in right now and how awkward the scene must look like. Suddenly, the telephone booth descended slowly into the ground.

"Nudge?"I heard Gazzy's panicky voice.

"I don't know, I don't know, omigod, omigod, max, I'm sorry, max, I dunno-"

"Be quiet, Nudge. Lemmme think."

I tried to push the door open. It wouldn't budge. Now the ground was at my thigh's. I rammed against the door. We kept on descending. I kept on jumping at the door…and...And. we were underground.

"Max?"

"Nu—"

I couldn't finish her name for we were suddenly bolted forward in the darkness. I lost balanced and fell on Fang who grabbed my elbows to stabilize me. Glad of the pitch darkness, I blushed and my heart fluttered. I was surprised we didn't hit cement. I wasn't the only one, I heard a couple peeps gasp and someone emitted a 'Whoa."

It slowly decelerated. A light emitted from the end of this tunnel-like thing. We halted right in front of the light. It was too white to see through it. Suddenly, a cool female's voice reverberated throughout the telephone booth.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic."

So this looked like a good place to stop. I'm sorry for all the bickering and nonsense in the middle of the chapter. I know this is also a Harry Potter story but they aren't coming in the story until the next chapter. The next chapter is going to be really long so that in the 4th chapter we can get right into the web. I'm sorry for the not jumping right into the complications web. All of these are like a ginormous intro or reviewers will question. However, in the next chapter, Max and the flock are entering the Wizarding World and y'all get to meet some familiar faces.

Also, I know my grammar's bad. Sorry about that. I'm just really tired.

Another thing, you know that Max is in New York City, right? It has to be different number than what Harry had punched in Britain. I also created the weird tunnel zooming thing for they had to cross the Atlantic Ocean.

Summary's Note: THIS ISNT A HARRY/MAX ROMANCE STORY! I'm sorry, I dislike h/m stories. If u want to read on, read on. Im the writer here and ill write the couples. That's that.

Anyway, please review. ;)


End file.
